Behind Closed Doors
by Bunny1
Summary: Jointfic by me, Randa and Rashida. Will a Halloween bash bring our favorite couple together, or will a tradegy tear them apart?
1. Default Chapter Title

Note: This is a jointfic by me, Randa and Rashida.  
  
  
"Behind Closed Doors"  
by,  
Bunny, Randa & Rashida  
  
  
HALLOWEEN MORNING  
The Forman Kitchen: Kitty is cooking breakfast and Red is sitting at  
the table reading the newspaper. There is no sign of Laurie or Eric.   
Kitty places the bacon and eggs on the table and goes to push open the  
swinging kitchen door.  
  
KITTY: Laurie, Eric, Steven! Breakfast is ready! (she turns to go to  
the table and pour the orange juice, when she notices Red looking at her  
strangely) I did it again didn't I? (a look of sadness comes over her  
face) I just keep thinking that he's still living here.  
  
RED: Kitty, it's natural to miss Steven. (clears his throat). Not  
that I do. I'm just saying. (Kitty smiles at him knowingly)  
  
The kids come barging in through the swinging door. Laurie flounces  
over to sit by Red, while Eric follows giving her dirty looks.  
  
LAURIE: Daddy! Eric called me a slut!  
  
RED: Eric, is this true?  
  
ERIC:(deadpan) Um, yeah. You always told me to be honest, so...  
  
RED: Look, smart ass! I want you to respect your sister.  
  
ERIC: Why should I respect her when she doesn't respect me? (off Red's  
glare) I'm just saying.  
  
KITTY: (getting the urge to smooth things over) Okay!   
Haahhaahha...let's just try to get through breakfast without any spilt  
blood, all right? (sits down) So, Eric, what are your plans for  
tonight? Any trick-or-treating?  
  
ERIC: (looking at her in horror) Mom, I'm seventeen years old. I'm  
too old to trick-or-treat.  
  
LAURIE: I don't see why you can't. You still look like a skinny,  
little dork! (laughs)  
  
ERIC: (putting his fingers up in a cross shape) Burn in hell, witch!  
  
Suddenly the basement door opens and Steven Hyde walks in yawning and  
idly scratching his stomach. Kitty, Red and Laurie stare at him, while  
Eric grins.  
  
ERIC: Guess who spent the night?  
  
KITTY: (jumps up and gives Hyde a huge hug) Steven, what a nice  
surprise! We've missed you so much, sweetie. How are things going with  
Bud?  
  
HYDE: (pauses) They're going, Mrs. F.  
  
RED: (Gruffly) It's nice to see you, Steven.  
  
LAURIE: No, it's really not.  
  
ERIC: Shut up, psycho slut. (Laurie gasps and looks at Red for  
support)  
  
RED: That's enough, Eric! Now apologize to your sister.  
  
ERIC: (pretending to think about it) I'm going to have to go  
with...no. (Red glares at him)  
  
KITTY: Hahaaahaa! (looks at Hyde apologetically) Now aren't you glad  
you came to visit?   
  
ROLL OPENING CREDITS  
  
MID-AFTERNOON  
Forman Basement: Eric, Hyde, Jackie, Donna and Fez are hanging out.   
Hyde is in his chair ignoring Jackie. Jackie is sitting on the end of  
the couch closest to him and staring. Fez sits besides Jackie and Donna  
has the other end of the couch. Eric sits on the chair opposite Hyde.   
They all look bored. Kelso suddenly comes barging in with something in  
his hands.  
  
KELSO: (excited) Guys! I've figured out what we can do for Halloween!  
  
HYDE: We've already ruled out trick-or-treating, Kelso.  
  
Kelso looks genuinely disappointed. Then he looks defiantly at Hyde.  
  
KELSO: Well...who said I was talking about trick-or-treating?  
  
DONNA: The treat bags you have in your hands are a good guess. (she  
and Jackie share a look and giggle)  
  
KELSO: (quickly tosses the treat bags in the corner) I just found those  
outside your house, Eric, and decided I would do you a favor and bring  
them in. Jeez! You guys are SO paranoid!  
  
ERIC: Gee, thanks Kelso. I don't know what I would have done if you  
hadn't brought in those bags. Now my life is complete. (Donna laughs  
and playfully hits his arm)  
  
FEZ: I really wanted to go trick-or-treating tonight, but last  
Halloween that costume really chafed my special parts. I do not think  
my parts like being confined in tights.  
  
DONNA: Too much information, Fez.  
  
FEZ: Jackie? What do you think?  
  
JACKIE: (looking at Hyde) About what?  
  
FEZ: About my special parts. (wiggles his eyebrows suggestively) You  
and me could get together tonight and--  
  
JACKIE: Ewww! I don't think so, Fez. Besides...Steven and I have  
plans. (she strokes Hyde's arm gently until he shrugs her off) Right,  
Steven?  
  
HYDE: In your dreams, Jackie.  
  
JACKIE: (to everyone else) See? He loves me!  
  
Hyde sighs wearily and Donna stands up and kisses Eric's cheek. Then  
she motions to the brunette girl.  
  
DONNA: Jackie, we need to talk. (to the guys) Figure out something for  
us to do tonight. There's no way I'm staying in on Halloween.  
  
As Jackie leaves with Donna, Kelso takes her place on the couch.  
  
KELSO: Man! I'm glad they finally left. Now we can discuss what we  
are going to do tonight.  
  
ERIC: (confused look) Kelso, man, we are *all* going to do something  
together tonight.  
  
  
  
Donna and Jackie are hanging out in the Foremen's kitchen. Donna is straddling a chair at the table and Jackie is perched on top of the counter.  
  
Donna: Jackie, you've got to get this through your head. Hyde is not in love with you. He doesn't even like you.  
  
Jackie: Don't be ridiculous, Donna. Steven Hyde is madly in love with me. He just doesn't know it yet.  
  
Donna: You see, that's where you're wrong, Jackie. Hyde is not going to just wake up one day and magically decide that he is crazy about you.  
  
Jackie: Duh! I know that Donna. That is why I've decided that I am going to have to go a few steps farther to get him to stop fighting his feelings for me.  
  
Donna is starting to look very worried.  
  
Donna: What do you mean?  
  
Jackie: Okay, I've got it all planned out. I'm going to go home, put on this really cute outfit that I bought at the Mall last Saturday, and then I'm going to come back here and spend the rest of the night seducing him!  
  
At this point Donna starts to look _very_ worried.  
  
Donna: Okay Jackie, you're my friend and everything, but... Are you out of you're mind! That is the stupidest idea that I have ever heard.  
  
Jackie gets that patented pout on her face.  
  
Jackie: Okay Donna! Since you are so smart, why don't YOU come up with a plan.  
  
Donna: Fine!  
  
Donna is silent for several moments, trying to think of something. Jackie begins to look bored and starts kicking her feet against the counter.  
  
Donna: I can't think of anything.  
  
Jackie looks smug.  
  
Donna: Much as I hate to say it, I think it is time to call in the big guns.  
  
Jackie looks outraged.  
  
Jackie: Okay, I am NOT stuffing my---  
  
Donna rolls her eyes and interrupts.  
  
Donna: Jackie, that isn't what I meant! I mean that we need to get some help from someone who is experienced with this sort of thing.   
  
Jackie lights up like a Christmas Tree.  
  
Jackie: Omigosh!!! That's a great idea! But who?  
  
Donna: Well, who do we know that can and has used every low, underhanded trick in the book to get her man?  
  
Jackie starts to look a little green.   
  
Jackie: You couldn't possibly mean... Because you know that I would never ask her for anything.  
  
Donna: That's right. Laurie.  
  
Jackie: No! Okay, no! After what she did---  
  
Donna: Jackie, you have to ask yourself this: Just exactly how far are you willing to go to get Hyde?  
  
Jackie is still looking a bit pale, but she puts a brave face on.  
  
Jackie: As far as it takes.  
  
  
Eric waited impatiently in the Foreman kitchen for everyone to arrive. So far, only his girlfriend Donna was there... They had all decided to go to a Halloween bash at some river-house, and were supposed to dress up in costumes. Donna and Eric had dressed up as each-other; Eric wearing Donna's blue dress, a red wig, make up and falsies, and Donna wearing Eric's "Foreman" baseball jersey, a pair of jeans, and her long hair tucked under a green cap.   
  
Finally, Fez showed up, dressed as Mickey Mouse...  
  
Eric: (snickering)Where's Goofy, or should we ask?  
  
Before Fez could issue a retort, Hyde showed up, wearing the same thing he had worn earlier; jeans, a black Grateful Dead T-shirt, and a denim jacket.  
  
Donna: (curiously)Why aren't you wearing a costume, Hyde?  
  
Hyde: I don't do costumes, okay? I'm rebelling against the whole costume conspiracy...  
  
Donna: (rolling her eyes)Hyde, _everything_ is not a conspiracy...  
  
Hyde: (shifts his eyes a bit)That's what they _want_ you to think...  
  
Before Donna could ask who exactly "they" were, Kelso showed up, his hair all slicked into swirls, wearing tight-jeans and the leather-jacket they'd once all teased him about.  
  
Hyde: (laughing)Hey, if it ain't rebel without a clue!  
  
Kelso: (huffy)Yeah, well... laugh all you want, but Jackie has a Fonzie fixation, and... this will turn her on!  
  
Hyde: Uh, dude, that's just... sad...  
  
Fez: (nodding)Yes, Kelso... so sad...  
  
Eric: Pretty pathetic...  
  
Donna: Beyond...  
  
Kelso: (hands on hips)Oh, yeah? Well... oh! I am _telling_ you, Jackie's gonna be all _over_ me...  
  
Hyde: Whatever, but... Aren't you forgetting about your date?  
  
Kelso: (thinks a minute)Oh, yeah, Laurie... Well, yeah, Laurie's great for a good time and all... and do I _mean _a good time... but, Jackie is more the type to get serious with...  
  
Eric looks at him with a mixed expression of disgust and annoyance, which only deepens as he starts drooling over Laurie who comes down the stairs about this time in her micro-mini She-Devil costume, closely followed by Red and Kitty...  
  
Eric: (pointing at Laurie triumphantly)I knew it!  
  
Red: Eric, _what_ have I said about calling your sister the devil?  
  
Eric: That... it's offensive to the devil?  
  
Red rolled his eyes and was about to speak, but Kitty cut him off and dragged him in the next room, whispering something about trick-or-treaters...  
  
When Jackie came in and took off her coat, revealing the form-fitting Wonder Woman costume, the room was all dead-boggled silence; so quiet you could almost hear thoughts...  
  
Jackie: (thinking)Oh, I look so cute! Steven just _has_ to notice me! I can feel him looking at me... Look at me!  
  
Hyde: (thinking)Damn, what's she tryin' to _do_ to me?! God, she looks beautiful... Eh, why bother? Out of my league, and not interested... right?   
  
Laurie: (thinking)Yup, I do good work! Now, if little miss hyper can just keep it cool maybe this can work, and maybe she can even keep Kelso distracted while I troll for hotties...  
  
Fez: (thinking)Holy mother! Jackie looks... hot! Okay, Fez... tonight is your night... Don't screw up like last time! If Batman and the Riddler come back to visit you, listen to the Riddler; he's more of a fun guy...  
  
Eric: (thinking)Wow... I know I shouldn't be looking at other women, especially Jackie since she's Donna's best-friend, but... _Wow!_ God, Kelso's a _moron_... Wow, I never noticed the curve of her---  
  
Donna: (backhands Eric in the gut)Eyes in your head, Eric!  
  
  
Eric immediately straightened up and gazed innocently at his girlfriend.  
  
Eric: Uh...What? What's wrong, honey?  
  
Donna just glared at him.  
  
Donna: You know damn well what I'm talking about!  
  
As Eric tried to placate Donna, Jackie strolled up to Hyde and smiled  
seductively at him. Then she batted her eyelashes.   
  
Jackie: Hi, Steven. Do you like my costume?  
  
Hyde: No.  
  
Jackie: (hurt) Not even a little bit?  
  
Hyde: Nope. Uh, is something wrong with your eyes? They keep  
twitching.  
  
Fez: I love your costume, Jackie. It shows off your sexy curves, hot  
mama!  
  
Kelso walks up to Jackie and strikes a rebellious pose.  
  
Kelso: Do you like *my* costume, Jackie?   
  
Jackie, who is almost in tears at Hyde's indifference to her, doesn't  
answer. Donna walks up quickly to the shorter girl and shoots a nasty  
look at Hyde.  
  
Donna: Come on guys, let's get going.   
  
The gang moves towards Eric's Vista Cruiser when a bunch of  
trick-or-treaters walk up the driveway towards them. One of the little  
boys has curly hair and glasses. He is not wearing a costume like his  
friends and looks just like a miniature Hyde. He and Hyde stare at each  
other and Hyde nods in approval.  
  
Hyde: Neat get-up kid.  
  
Kid: You too.  
  
The children look at Kelso and laugh hysterically.  
  
Kid: You look like a dork, man!  
  
Still laughing, the kids head towards Kitty and her huge bowl of treats.  
Kelso stares after them outraged.  
  
Kelso: Oh yeah?! Well...you SUCK!  
  
Donna: (clapping) Great comeback, Kelso.  
  
Fez: (Not getting the sarcasm) I don't know, Donna, I think that was a  
lame comeback. But what do I know? I'm just a mouse.  
  
Kitty: (looks at the children) Now don't you all look darling! (To Eric  
and the gang) You guys have fun!  
  
Eric: Don't worry, Mom!  
  
Kitty: And, be careful!  
  
  
Donna: Don't worry, Mrs. Foreman. I'll take good care of him.  
  
There wasn't enough room in the Vista Cruiser for all seven of them, so the girls all piled into Jackie's car and the boys into Eric's.   
  
As soon as the door's to Jackie's car were safely closed, Laurie reached over and thwacked Jackie over the head.   
  
Jackie: Ow! What was that for?  
  
Laurie: Hello! Just what exactly did you think that you were doing?  
  
Jackie: (rubbing her head) What do you mean?  
  
Laurie: Duh! What do you think that I mean? Jackie, how do you ever expect to get a guy acting like that?  
  
Jackie: I got Michael, didn't I?  
  
Laurie: Kelso doesn't count! He'll go out with anyone, as long as he thinks that they will--  
  
Laurie cuts off as Jackie and Donna both start smirking.  
  
Laurie: (sniffs) Anyway, that is no way to get a guy to go out with you.  
  
Donna: Okay, just what did she do wrong? I mean, she had the outfit, the makeup... Hell, she even used that idiotic smile that you taught her--  
  
Laurie: Yes Donna, but her strategy was way off. First off, _she_ spoke to _him_ first. The girl should never make the first move. Guys thrive on challenge.   
  
Much as the girls hate to admit it, Laurie is actually making sense.   
  
Jackie: Okay, so what your saying is that I should ignore him?  
  
Laurie: Finally, we are making some progress here! Yes, and not only should you ignore him, you should act like you hate him.   
  
Jackie: But I don't.  
  
Laurie: Duh! Of course you don't. But you have to act like you do.   
  
Donna is starting to get fed up with Laurie's superior attitude.  
  
Donna: Okay, I never had to use any of this stuff to get Eric.  
  
Laurie: Of course you didn't. My little brother has wanted you since he was big enough to watch you undress through your upstairs window.  
  
Donna gets one of those disgustingly lovesick grins on her face.  
  
Donna: That's so sweet. And kind of creepy.  
  
Jackie rolls her eyes. There is nothing more frustrating than a perfect relationship to someone who is about to burst with unrequited love.  
  
Jackie: I don't know, Laurie. Are you sure about this stuff? I mean... What if it doesn't work?  
  
Laurie: It'll work. How do you think I hooked Kelso?  
  
Donna and Jackie look pointedly at the front of Laurie's shirt. Laurie smirks.  
  
Laurie: Well... They helped.  
  
  
Meanwhile in the Vista Cruiser. Eric is sitting in the drivers seat and Hyde is stretched out in the passenger seat, hands balled into fists as he tries to ignore Fez and Kelso who are in the back-seat talking about how hot Jackie looked decked out as Wonder Woman.   
  
Eric decides to break the silence.  
  
Eric: So this party's gonna be cool, huh?  
  
Fez: No, it is going to be hot. I heard on the news today that this is the warmest Halloween since 1953.  
  
Eric: Fez, I didn't mean... Never mind.  
  
Kelso: Yeah, it's a hot night. Just like Jackie. Man, Jackie's so hot.   
  
Fez: Yes, Jackie is very hot. I like the way her Halloween costume outlines her--  
  
Hyde has had enough.  
  
Hyde: Man, shut the hell up!  
  
Eric: (in a singsong voice) Ooh, Hyde doesn't like Fez to talk about his little Jackie like that.   
  
Hyde: Jackie isn't my little anything, Foreman! Why don't you just mind your own freaking business!  
  
Eric throws up his hands in surrender, but quickly puts them back down as the car starts to swerve.  
  
Eric: Whatever you say, man. But you know what I think?  
  
Hyde: Shut up!  
  
Eric: I think that Hyde doesn't want other guys to see his girl in her little Wonder Woman outfit.  
  
Hyde: Are you deaf, Foreman!  
  
Fez: If I had a woman like Jackie, I would not want her to show everyone else her costume. I would want her to save it especially for me.  
  
Hyde is starting to get seriously pissed off.  
  
Hyde: I told you, she isn't mine! And stop talking about her that way, man!  
  
Eric: Okay... Okay... Conversation over. Let's hear some music.  
  
He flips on the radio and music comes blaring from the speakers.  
  
Fez: (whispered to Kelso) You know... When Jackie moved a certain way, I could see right down her--  
  
He is cut off as Hyde nearly jumps over the seat and starts pummeling him.  
  
~Flashback:  
Hyde stalked into the Foreman kitchen where Kitty was preparing a fruit-salad, plagued by a mixture of annoyance and confusion. What was it that drew him to her? He _couldn't_ be interested... right? But, what was it about her that drew out the protective instinct in him like no one else ever had before? He just couldn't understand it. He'd almost done hard time for her; and had a sinking feeling he would do it the same if he had it to do over again... As he was puzzling over this, Kitty broke into his thoughts...  
  
Kitty: Oh, Steven, I saw what happened. Is your girlfriend okay?  
  
Hyde: (incredulous)My _girlfriend_?  
  
Kitty: Yeah... the bossy little mean one you're always hanging around with... Oh, uh... Jackie.  
  
Hyde: She's _not_ my girlfriend.  
  
Kitty: Are ya sure?  
  
Hyde: (annoyed)_Yes_, I'm sure! I don't like her... She's... shallow, and rich, and mean and bossy; she's all the things I hate.  
  
Kitty: But Steven, you hate _everything_...  
  
Hyde: What's _that _supposed to mean?  
  
Kitty: (little smile)It means, that maybe you like her; 'cause, I kinda think you do...  
  
Hyde: No! How could _I_ like _her_? Because I _don't_ like her! Because I _can't_ like her! Mrs.   
Foreman, if I like her, shoot me!  
  
Kitty: (makes a little gun with her fingers)Pow!~  
  
Hyde shook off the cobwebs of the memory as they stepped out of the car as the girls were. He used to goad Kelso and say Jackie had him whipped, but... she was starting to get him wrapped around her cute little finger...   
  
Hyde: (thinking as he watched Jackie emerge from the car)Not a bad way to go, actually...  
  
Donna looked at the boys and shook her head. Eric was wearing a smirk and trying not to laugh, Fez looked all disheveled, Kelso looked pouty, and Hyde looked pissed...   
  
Donna: (whispering to Eric)What's going on?  
  
Eric: Um, you guys meet us inside?   
  
Hyde: (looking at him warily)Why?  
  
Eric: We'll _be_ there, Hyde...   
  
Hyde: (shrugs)Fine; don't know if I want to be seen with such a bad drag-queen anyways...  
  
Eric rolled his eyes and got into the Vista Cruiser with Donna and shut the doors as the rest went into the party...  
  
Eric: Okay, don't say anything?  
  
Donna: Yeah, swear. (impatient)So, what happened to Fez? And, what was with Hyde and Kelso? Come on; what'd I miss???  
  
Eric: Well...  
  
Donna: Errrriiiicccc!!!  
  
Eric: (laughs)Okay, okay... Um, well, Hyde got all pissy because Kelso and Fez were talkin' about how hot Jackie is, and Fez got him mad enough he jumped over the seat and started whaling' on him...  
  
Donna: (wide eyes)You're kidding...  
  
Eric: Nup; he's head over feet man...  
  
  
When they got into the party, everything was jumpin'. Music blaring, place was packed...  
  
Hyde: Jackie, can I talk to you?  
  
Jackie opened her mouth as if to speak, but stopped herself when Laurie shot her a warning glance and cleared her throat loudly. Taking a deep breath as if to steel herself, she shot Hyde an annoyed look.  
  
Jackie: No; I am here to have _fun_, so... I'm going trolling!  
  
Furtively she looked to Laurie for approval, who gave her a reassuring smile and tilted her head to indicate her going off into the crowd...   
  
Hyde stared after Jackie for a moment as she walked away; shocked at her  
sudden change of attitude. Quickly coming to his senses, he strode  
after her and gently grabbed her arm.  
  
Hyde: What's up with you?  
  
Jackie: Let go of me, Steven. (he drops her arm) Nothing is wrong with  
me. I'm here to have fun, and fun is what I'm going to damn well have!  
Is that okay with you?  
  
Hyde: (hurt) Fine! Go do whatever it is that you want. I don't give a  
damn.  
  
He stalks off into the crowd, and this time Jackie is the one left  
standing there. Her tiny frame slumps; dejected. Laurie pops up beside  
her; grinning triumphantly.  
  
Laurie: Well, well, Jackie. You aren't a complete loser after all.   
You're doing great, girlfriend! You'll have Steven begging on his knees  
in no time!  
  
Jackie: (hesitant) Um, about that, Laurie... I don't think this plan  
is going to work.  
  
Laurie: (annoyed) And why not?  
  
Jackie: Because Steven isn't like other guys, Laurie! He's not one of  
your stupid, dumb jock admirers. He doesn't play mind games...  
  
Laurie rolls her eyes and gives the ceiling a 'why me' expression. Then  
she grabs Jackie by the shoulders and shakes her.  
  
Laurie: Trust me on this, Jackie. Steven is going to be putty in your  
hands by the end of this party. It doesn't matter that he's a different  
type of guy because, in the end, that's what he is. A GUY, Jackie. All  
men are alike deep down. They all get jealous and possessive and...  
  
Jackie: All right! All right! I'll stick to the plan. Jeez!   
Anything to shut you up.  
  
Laurie smirks at her and slinks off into the crowd. Kelso saunters up  
to the dark haired pixie with a glass in his hand.  
  
Kelso: (offering the drink) Beer?  
  
Jackie: No thanks.  
  
Kelso: Hey, you okay? What's wrong?  
  
Jackie: Nothing, it's just...Have you ever done something that you're  
not proud of, Michael? Something that you regret? And you know that  
while you're doing it...that it's wrong....but you can't stop?  
  
Kelso grows sad as he remembers how he cheated on Jackie.  
  
Kelso: Yeah, I think I can relate. (notices her staring at Hyde across  
the room. Kelso is visibly crushed.) You really like him, don't you?  
  
Jackie: (trying to stick to the plan) No! No, I don't like him at  
all. (starts tearing up) I hate him!  
  
Kelso: Jackie...  
  
He reaches out to comfort her, but she races into the crowd.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Outside, the windows of the Vista Cruiser are completely fogged up.   
Inside, Donna as Eric and Eric as Donna are heavily making out.  
  
Donna: (panting and staring at Eric's long, red wig) This has got to be  
the weirdest make-out session in the history of the world.  
  
Eric: I can't argue with that.   
  
They continue to kiss and Donna's cap falls off, causing her long, red  
hair to tumble down. Neither of them notice as they continue to explore  
each other's mouths.  
  
Donna: Eric...Eric we should go inside now. The others must be  
wondering what happened to us.  
  
Eric: (kissing her throat) I doubt that. I'm sure Jackie is still  
trying to get Steven and he's still trying to ignore her. Fez and Kelso  
are probably still pouting and Laurie has probably slept with at least  
two guys by now.  
  
Donna strokes the back of Eric's neck.   
  
Donna: (giggles) That tickles, Eric.  
  
Eric: Good. Revel in my power over you, Pinciotti.  
  
Donna: Oh yeah?   
  
She flips them and accidentally kicks the door handle, causing the door  
to open and both of them to fall onto the pavement. A group of guys  
standing outside the building start whooping and hollering.   
  
1st guy: Oh, my gosh! It's two GIRLS! And look how they fogged up  
those windows, man!  
  
2nd guy: Redheads are freaking HOT, man.  
  
Eric and Donna stand up, blushing like crazy and trying to gather some of their scattered dignity. They make their way into the party, straightening their costumes as they go.   
  
Donna: Eric, you've got lipstick all over you're face.  
  
Eric: Don't worry, it matches the costume.  
  
Donna: (slugs him in the arm) wise ass.  
  
They look at each other and burst out laughing.  
  
Donna: Did you see the look on their faces when you're wig fell off?  
  
Eric: Hey, there's Hyde.  
  
Donna: He looks pissed.  
  
Eric: And this is unusual how?  
  
Laurie comes up to them, a good looking guy on each arm.   
  
Laurie: Hey little brother. Did you hear about the two red headed chicks going at it in the parking lot?  
  
Eric: You wouldn't believe us if we told you.  
  
Donna: Have you seen Jackie around?  
  
Laurie: Oh, she's around here somewhere... Last time I saw her, she was trolling for hotties.  
  
Donna: WHAT?!  
  
Eric: Jeez, I knew she was lonely but I never figured she was the type--  
  
Donna interrupts him, panic written all over her face.  
  
Donna: She's not. Laurie, what did you do?  
  
Laurie: I didn't do anything. God, why am I always accused of everything?   
  
Donna: Well then what happened? Jackie would never go trolling on her own. Not without me with her. What if somebody slips something in her drink?  
  
Laurie: Look, I'll tell you everything that I saw, but I'm telling you, you're freaking out for no reason. Okay, I saw Hyde come up and tell her that he wanted to talk to her. She turned him down, just like I told her to, and went out into the crowd. I haven't seen her since.  
  
Donna: I _knew_ that this was a bad idea...  
  
Laurie: Oh, come on! It'll do the girl good to get lucky. Maybe she'll stop following that loser around like a little lost puppy.  
  
Eric: Okay, I don't know what you guys are talking about, but I do know that we'd better find Jackie before she does something stupid.   
  
Donna: Tell me about it. What if she's drinking? God Eric, you know how she gets when she drinks! One little beer, and she's totally wasted!  
  
Eric and Donna walk away quickly, scanning the crowds for Jackie's dark head as they go.  
  
Donna: How hard can it be to find her? Look at what she was wearing!  
  
Eric: What's going on, Donna? Why were you so chummy with my sister?   
  
Donna: I'll explain as we go. But whatever you do, PLEASE don't tell Hyde. Jackie would never forgive me.  
  
Eric sighed, aggravated. Donna had told him the entire tale while they searched for Jackie, but they had still come up empty.   
  
Eric: (incredulous)Okay, um... _why_ would you trust Laurie??? I keep tellin' ya, she's evil...  
  
Donna: (biting her lip)Yah, I know, but... well, we didn't know what else to do... (sighs heavily)I didn't think anything could happen, or I _never_ would have suggested it...   
  
A look of guilt is flooding her features.  
  
Eric: Be that as it may... (sighs, cutting himself off as he sees how truly upset she is)Okay, okay, let's go round up the rest of the guys and give 'em a heads up---  
  
Donna: No! We can't tell what's going on; Jackie will be mad.  
  
Eric: Better mad than hurt... (bites his lip)Okay, let's just go find them and tell them we're worried she's missing, then? Donna, 6 pairs of eyes are better than 2...  
  
Donna: You're right, Eric... Okay, but they _can't_ know the whole story, remember that...  
  
Eric: Right...  
  
By the time Eric and Donna located Hyde, Kelso and Fez were sitting with him. Unfortunately, Jackie was still nowhere to be seen...  
  
Donna: (quickly, nearing hysterics)We hafta find Jackie! _Now_!  
  
Kelso: (concernedly)Why? Something happen?  
  
Donna: I don't know; that's the trouble! She's... alone, and... I have a feeling... Look, Jackie _cannot_ be by herself in a situation like this; she needs one of us there to look out for her. You _know_ that...  
  
Kelso: Well, she was kind of upset when I saw her... I tried to give her a beer and comfort her, but---  
  
Donna: (shakes him)You tried to get her drunk???  
  
Kelso: (removes her hands gently)Geez, Donna, relax! She didn't _take_ it! (glares at Hyde)_Somebody_ upset her...  
  
Hyde: (arms folded, glares back at Kelso)I hope you are not referring to me, because I will not hesitate to---  
  
Eric: Hyde! Now is _not_ the time...  
  
Suddenly Laurie walks up, shockingly alone.  
  
Laurie: (casual)Oh, hey, I saw Jackie, Donna...  
  
Donna: (looks at her in shock and annoyance)Why didn't you bring her to us?  
  
Laurie: (shrugs)She seemed kinda busy...  
  
Hyde: (frowns slightly)Busy how?   
  
Laurie: She looked kind of out of it... (nods)Yeah, I think she was high or something...


	2. Default Chapter Title

The gang gapes at Laurie like she is high herself.  
  
Donna:  (menacingly)  Let me get this straight.  You *knew* that we were  
looking for Jackie.  You *knew* that we were worried about her.  And you  
*saw* her and didn't immediately bring her with you?  Am I getting this  
right?  
  
Laurie: (a bit confused) Well...yeah.  She's right over there.  I don't  
see what all the fuss is about.   (points her finger over to a corner of  
the building)  See?  
  
The gang looks, but there is no one standing in the corner except a  
group of blonde girls laughing and talking.  Donna swings back to Laurie  
whose expression has fallen.  
  
Donna:  Great.  That's just great.  You know what, Laurie?   If you  
would just think about someone else for a change instead of who you are  
going to screw next, then things like this wouldn't happen!  I mean,  
can't you be a decent human being for once?  Jeez, you really are a  
first class, grade A bitch!  
  
Laurie, who honestly looks sorry, winces at Donna's words.  Her heavily  
made up face crumples.  Tears well up in her eyes.  
  
Laurie:  I'm sorry!  I honestly didn't think....  
  
Donna:  (laughs sarcastically)  We kind of figured that.  
  
Eric, seeing the remorseful look on his sister's face, feels strangely  
protective of her suddenly.  He puts a gentle hand on Donna's arm.  
  
Eric:  Donna, calm down.  She said she's sorry, all right?  Yelling at  
her is not going to help us find Jackie any faster.  
  
Donna glares at him.  
  
Fez:  Uh oh.  
  
Donna:  What?  Now you're taking her side all of a sudden?  
  
Eric:  (quietly) Yes.  I know we don't get along most of the time, but  
she's still my sister and I believe she's honestly sorry.  So, I guess  
what I'm trying to say here is...back off.  
  
Donna is so mad she can't speak.  Part of her knows that Eric is making  
sense, but the other part is so worried for her friend, that she resents  
him for backing Laurie up.  Shaking her head, she looks at the others.  
  
Donna:  I'm going to find Jackie.  (she blends into the crowd)  
  
Laurie:  Eric... Thanks.  
  
Eric:  (nods, closes his eyes and sighs) Donna!  Donna!  (he races after  
her)  
  
Throughout all this, Kelso, Fez and Hyde have remained silent.  However  
they now turn to Laurie.  Hyde's eyes are practically boring into  
Laurie's behind his shades.  
  
Hyde:  Who was Jackie with, Laurie?  
  
Laurie:  I don't know!  It was some guy.  Pretty muscular.  He had a few  
friends with him.  (dabs at her eyes with a napkin)  I swear I didn't  
think they would move in that short space of time!  
  
Fez:  All right, all right.  We believe you.  That's not what is  
important though.  What's important is that these tights are killing me!  
Who knew a mouse costume would be such hell?  Damn you, Walt Disney.  
  
Hyde and Kelso: (glaring)  FEZ!  
  
Fez:  (guilty)  Uh, yes, the important thing is that you tell us as much  
as you can about this guy, Laurie.  
  
Laurie:  I *told* you.  She was with him and a few of his friends.  They  
were laughing--  
  
Hyde:  (jaw clenching)  Wait a minute?  Friends?  What kind of friends?  
  
Laurie:  What?  I don't understand--  
  
Kelso:  (understanding)  He means were they male or female?  
  
Laurie:  Male.  Three of them.  (realization dawns)  Oh my God.  You  
don't think they will try to... take advantage of her, do you?  
  
Hyde was already storming away into the crowd with murder in his eyes.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jackie is sitting in a private room upstairs with her 'date', Rick.  He  
and his friends Steve, Julian and Chris are sitting around a table  
laughing.  Jackie starts to feel a little uncomfortable.  It seems they  
are laughing at her, but she can't be sure as the weed she smoked  
earlier takes it's effect on her.  Frowning at them, she takes another  
swig of beer.  
  
Jackie:  What's so funny?  
  
Rick:  (puts a deliberate arm around her)  Nothing, sweetheart.  We were  
just amusing ourselves.    
  
Jackie:  (pouting)  But at my expense?  
  
Rick:  No, sweetheart.  But you have to admit you look kind of funny  
weaving around like that.    
  
Jackie:  I'm not weaving around.  (as she weaves back and forth  
slightly)  
  
The guys laugh.  
  
Steve:  You, honey, are *drunk*.  
  
Rick:  Yep, I'm afraid he's right, little rich girl.  You cannot hold  
your liquor.  
  
Jackie:  I can too! (giggles)  I just can't drink a lot... Is it hot in  
here, or is it just me?  
  
Rick nods to the others and they bring out a vial of powder and a razor  
blade.  He keeps his arm draped heavily around Jackie's shoulders.  
  
Rick:  It is a bit warm in here.  Maybe you should take off your  
sweater, hmmm, sweetheart?  
  
Jackie: (groggily)  Maybe....  
  
She watches wide-eyed as Chris lines the fine, white powder up in neat  
lines on a tray with the razor.  
  
Jackie:  Is that....?  
  
Rick:  Oh yeah.  And you, sweetheart, are going to try some tonight.  
  
Eric finally caught up to Donna about five minutes later.  The party was in full swing, and was so crowded he was sure the walls would burst any time now.  Were it not for Donna's impressive height and distinct red hair he would probably never have found her.  
  
Donna:  (talking to a guy serving beer)  Have you seen Jackie Burkhart around here anywhere?  You know...dark hair, really pretty, kinda short...  
  
Beer Server:  She was the one dressed as Wonder Woman, right?  
  
Donna: (nods)  
  
Beer Server:  Man, how could I miss her!    
  
Donna:  (excited)  So you saw her?  
  
Beer Server:  Yeah, I saw her.  She had three or four guys with her...  Looked kinda messed up.  Never thought she was the type.  
  
Donna: She's not.  Do you know any of the guys she was with?  
  
Beer Server:  I know one of them.  His name is Rick Barns.  Always thought he was a jerk, myself... He's a big time coke user.  Deals a little on the side...  
  
Eric:(panicked)  Did you say coke?  
  
Beer Server:  (turns to Eric) Yeah.  Do you guys want some beer or what? I'm starting to form a line. (motions to the crowd of twenty or so people forming off to the side).  
  
Donna:  No thanks.  
  
Eric:  God, we've got to find her.    
...................................................................................................................  
  
Hyde is also searching the crowds, his cool demeanor missing for once.  Laurie is trailing behind him, not sure what to do but feeling that she should help.    
  
Laurie:  (scanning the dance floor for Jackie's dark head)  God, you'd think she would be easy to find, dressed like she was.  
  
Hyde:  I don't want to hear a word from you, Laurie.  
  
Laurie:  (pouts)  Why is everyone so down on me?  
  
Hyde:  (glares at her) Don't think that I missed that little exchange when we first came in.  I haven't figured it out yet, but I know that your involved in this somehow.  And when I do figure it out, which I will, you'd just better hope that Jackie's all right.  Because if she's not, I'm holding you personally responsible. (walks away)  
  
Laurie stares at his retreating form.  She has never seen anyone angrier.  Suddenly a very self-satisfied grin lights up her face.  
  
Laurie: I told her it would work.  
  
Hyde walked around, growing more desperate by the second.   
  
Hyde: (thinking frantically) _Where in the hell_ is _she ???_  
  
Suddenly, he ran into an almost-as-panicked Eric and Donna.  
  
Hyde: (immediately demanding)You find anything?  
  
Eric: Um, we think Jackie was drugged, man... beer guy saw her with a coke dealer and his friends---  
  
Hyde: (eyes bright with fear)Did he say _where_ they went?!  
  
Donna: (admitting)No, he kind of shooed us away.  
  
Hyde looked as though he were having a hard time fighting the urge to shake them both.   
  
Hyde: Take me to this guy?  
  
  
Laurie: (approaching Fez & Kelso)Fez? Kelso? Hear anything yet?  
  
Fez: (sighing)No, and we have been looking _very_ hard...   
  
Kelso: Maybe she left?  
  
Laurie: No, if she left that would just ruin... ahem, that is not a possibility we need to look into right now, okay? Let's go see if we can find the others?   
  
They looked at Laurie strangely, but followed her to find the rest of the "search party"...   
  
Hyde gave the beer-server an appraising glance and pasted a semi-pleasant half-smile on his face.   
  
Hyde: Ah, s'cuse me? My friends here say you saw a girl we're looking for tonight? Jackie---   
  
Beer-Server: (nodding enthuastically)Hell yeah! How could ya miss someone so hot?  
  
Hyde: (tightly, visibly fighting the urge to reach out and throttle the guy)Um, yeah...Um, you said you saw her with some guy named Rick?  
  
Beer Server: (disgustedly)Yeah, real jerk that one is...  
  
Hyde: (carefully)Uh-huh... well, um, _where_ did they go?  
  
At this point, Hyde did not notice the rest of the group coming up behind them...  
  
Beer Server: (sounding a bit agravated)Do I look like a frikin atlas? Now, move 'long, buddy; I got cus---  
  
But, he could say no more as Hyde grabbed him by the throat and slammed his head onto the bar.  
  
Hyde: (growly)Buzz! Wrong answer!  
  
Laurie: (whispering)Oh, my God... he's really loosin' it...  
  
Donna: (whispers back)Shut up, Laurie, this is all _your_ fault!  
  
Beer Server: (sounding desperate)I don't know where they are!  
  
Hyde: (applies a bit more pressure to the throat)Okay, we are going to try this again... _Where_ might he have taken Jackie, or which direction did they go? You do _not_ want me to ask again, because your Adams-apple just might burst...  
  
Beer Server: (gasping for breath)Up... upstairs! There are private rooms upstairs!  
  
Letting go, Hyde patted him on the head.  
  
Hyde: Was that so hard? (turns around and sees everyone staring at him)What? We hafta go find her! Get off your asses, people!  
  
Quickly, they followed him into the crowd, and up the stairs where they kept opening doors and finding all kinds of things, but unfortunately no Jackie...  
  
Donna: Come on, there's like 8 doors left...  
  
Fortunately, they did not have to try every one. The next one they tried was the right door...  
  
Rick: (holding Jackie fast on his lap)Now, calm down, sweetness...  
  
Jackie: (struggling weakly)N-no! Let go... I don't want to---  
  
Hyde: Jackie!   
  
Jackie: (struggling still)Steven! Oh, thank God!  
  
Hyde stalked into the room, followed by everyone else and grabbed Jackie off Rick's lap, handing her off to Donna and grabbed Rick and started beating the crap out of him before he could even get in one word of protest.   
  
Rick's friends looked like they might "help", so Kelso, Eric and Fez started fighting them...  
  
Hyde finally got up from Rick's unconscious form and raced to Jackie.  
  
Hyde: Jackie? You... you all right? They didn't hurt you?  
  
Jackie: I... I'm fine... I'm sorry... (sobbing, falls onto his chest)I didn't mean it... and... I didn't want anything... I think he put something in my beer... Steven, he was gonna make me do things...  
  
Hyde: (jaw clenches, but just hefts her up into his arms, cradling her protectively to his chest)Shhh... come on, let's just get down to the car now...   
  
Hyde carried Jackie down to the car, ignoring the intoxicated stares of everyone at the party still sober enough to notice.  Fez, Kelso, Donna, Eric and Laurie followed closely behind him.  They had left Rick and his friends unconcious upstairs.  They would be okay;  Just some major bruising.  A lot less than they deserved, Hyde mused, gathering Jackie to him closer and cursing himself fluently.  He had known damn well how she got after even ONE drink.  If he were any kind of real friend he would have been right there looking after her the whole party, not off licking his wounds because she had said some things he didn't like.    
  
Jackie stirred in his arms, moaning softly.   He started to walk faster.  
  
Eric:  Hyde, wait up?  You're walking too fast.  
  
Hyde:  (quietly)Do I have to remind you that we've just beaten the hell out of a bunch of coke dealers?  And that when they wake up, they're gonna want to kick our asses?  I think that _you_ are walking too slow.    
  
Fez:  The man has a point.  
  
They all start to walk quicker, looking over their shoulders frequently.  All of them but Hyde, who couldn't seem to tear his eyes from Jackie's  face for more than a few seconds at a time.    
  
Laurie:  Hyde?  Can I talk to you?  
  
Hyde: (practically snarling)  What do _you_ want?  
  
Laurie:  I just...  Is Jackie going to be okay?   
  
Hyde:  (disdainfully)  What do you care?  
  
Laurie:  (eyes flashing)  You know what?  Forget it.    
  
She turned towards him just long enough to get in one last dig.  
  
Laurie:  I don't know what she sees in you.  
  
Hyde looks at her for several moments, and then back down at Jackie.  
  
Hyde:  (almost too soft to hear)  Neither do I.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Eric asked Laurie take the Vista Cruiser home, along with Fez and Kelso.  She, being in one of her rare 'big sister' moods, actually did as he asked.  As they climbed into the front seat of Jackie's car and watched them drive away, Donna turned to Eric with a troubled expression on her face.  
  
Donna:  I feel kinda guilty for being so down on Laurie earlier...  I mean don't get me wrong, I still think that she's evil, but she seemed genuinely worried about Jackie.  And she did TRY to help...  She just isn't very good at it.  
  
Eric: Don't worry about it Donna.  My sister gets like this sometimes.  Not often, but sometimes.  It doesn't mean that she is any less self-centered or mean.  It just lets you know that somewhere deep down she actually has a heart.  A tiny, shriveled little heart.  
  
Donna:  (smiles at him)  So you're not mad at me?  
  
Eric looks at her in amazement.    
  
Eric:  Why would I be mad at you?  You were worried about Jackie.  
  
Donna:  I guess...    
  
She glances up at the rearview mirror and catches a peak into the back seat, smiling softly at what she sees.  She nudged Eric gently and motioned for him to look.  He peers into the back and smirks when he sees Hyde cradling a sleeping Jackie in his lap, completely oblivious to anything else.    
  
Eric:  Do you think that the sight of the two of them like that is ever gonna stop looking so strange?   
  
Donna:  I don't know...  I think that they look sweet together.  But not as sweet as us, of course.    
  
She looks up into his eyes, feeling a rush of love towards him.  Slowly they lean into each other.  Their lips are about a centimeter apart when---  
  
Car:  HONK!!!  
  
Donna:  Eric, the road!   
  
Eric swerved back into his own lane.  
  
Hyde:  What the hell, man!  
  
Eric: (muttered)Sorry...  
  
Donna:  (struggling to regain her composure.)  So what are we gonna do with Jackie, anyway?  Her parents are out of town again, and there's no way I'm leaving her home alone like this.  She could stay with me, but my parents...  
  
Eric:  You're parents are cool about this kind of thing, Donna.  Thhey won't mind.  
  
Donna:  Not that cool.  I mean...  Look at her.  
  
They all turn their eyes toward Jackie, still curled up on Hyde's lap.  She was obviously down for the count.    
  
Eric:  You're right...  Naturally, my place is out.  
  
Hyde:  She can stay with me.  Bud's not around so he won't be a problem.  Not that he would be if he _was _around.  
  
Hyde looked down at Jackie, still cuddled up in his arms and sighed softly, dropping a kiss on the top of her head as he carefully slipped from under her and out of the room, shutting the door with a soft click.  
  
"Mornin', son." Bud said, looking at him with a slight grin.  
  
"Oh, um, hia Bud." he replied quietly, wishing he would just go to work or something, not wanting bother explaining Jackie to him... _"Not that he _deserves_ explanation..."_ Hyde thought a bit wryly.   
  
"I, uh, went to McDonald's; picked up some breakfast for you and your girl..."  
  
"How'd you know about her?" Hyde asked sharply, not even wondering why he didn't bother to correct him.   
  
"Your door was open when I got home this morning..." he shrugged.  
  
"Oh..."   
  
Suddenly, Jackie emerged from the room wearing one of Hyde's shirts.  
  
"Morning, Steven." she yawned.   
  
"Hey, Jackie." he smiled softly.  
  
"Mornin', Sleeping' Beauty." Bud grinned at her. "Hell, I believe that shirt looks better on her than you, Steven..."  
  
Jackie looked up, startled. In her groggy state she had not even noticed Bud...  
  
Hyde cocked an eyebrow at him, starting to glare a bit.  
  
"Well, I got someplace to be believe it or not..." Bud nodded, not noticing the looks he was getting from his son at all. "See ya later, honey." he smiled with a quick wink as he donned his hat and went out the door.  
  
"He thinks... um---"  
  
"Don't _worry_ about what he thinks." Hyde said quickly, leading her to the couch. "How much do you remember about last night?" he asked, looking at her carefully.  
  
"All of it..." she sighed, biting her lip slightly.   
  
"Good."  
  
"_Good_? Why is that good?"  
  
"So you'll know why _never_ to listen to Laurie again, and not scare the holy hell out of me like that again!"   
  
"Don't yell at me, Steven; my head hurts..."   
  
"I'm sorry..." he sighed, slipping an arm around her and laying her head on his shoulder, stroking her hair gently. "Jacks... you... it _wasn't_ your fault, you're right, and I'm sorry... It was _my_ fault; I shouldda been looking out for you better..."  
  
"Your fault?" she echoed, looking up at him with large, astonished eyes.  
  
"Well, yeah... I know damned well you can't hold your liquor worth a damn, yet I was so all-fired prideful I let you go off alone... I never would have forgiven myself if anything had... ya know, happened..." he said, trying to hide the slight catch in his voice, twining his fingers tighter in her hair.  
  
"Steven... that was _not_ your fault; I wouldn't have looked after me either... Besides, you saved my life last night, not that I deserved it..."   
  
"Jack---"  
  
"No, let me finnish." she said, putting two fingers over his lips. "I should not have listened to Laurie; I was just... I'm a fool." she sighed, huddling more into herself.  
  
"You are _not_ a fool! You just got some bad advice is all... You know what? Let's just make it a draw; it's not _either_ of our faults... It's _Laurie's_ fault, okay?"  
  
"Okay, I can live with that." she smiled slightly up at him.  
  
"Jackie... you were saying some things last night before you passed out... but you were cryin' so, and everything was going on so fast..."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Those guys... they didn't... ya know... try somethin' with you?" he asked, looking into her eyes carefully, his own eyes fearful yet searching desperately.   
  
"Well, Rick had me on his lap, which was where you found me, but... they didn't touch me, no. I vaguely remember him trying to get me to take my top off, but I didn't..."  
  
"Good..." Hyde sighed, feeling like a huge weight was lifted from his chest.  
  
"It really would have bothered you, huh?" Jackie asked, as if quite surprised.  
  
"Hell yeah! I mean, you're m... I mean, they just..." he stammered, blushing.  
  
"I'm what?" Jackie asked, a little grin starting to form on her features.  
  
"You're going to make me say it, aren't you?" Hyde asked, trying to give her a glare but failing miserably.   
  
"Yup." she grinned up at him.  
  
"Fine. You're mine. I love you and you're mine. Happy?"   
  
"Ooooh, that is the sweetest most romantic... Yes, _very_ happy!" she squealed, jumping up and kissing him passionately, accidentally knocking him on his back as they start making-out... "I love you, too..." she whispered...  
  
  
A few hours later, they walked hand-in-hand to the basement...  
  
Eric glances up from the Monopoly board as Jackie and Hyde enter.  He  
shares a knowing look with Donna.  
  
Eric:  Well, well.  If it isn't the lovebirds.  
  
Hyde:  (blushing slightly)  Knock it off, man!  
  
Donna:  I, for one, have got to say it's about damn time.  We thought it   
would take you guys *forever* to get together.  
  
Jackie: (grinning)  Blame, Steven.  He's the one who insisted on denying  
his special love for me.  
  
Eric:  Special love?  
  
Jackie:  Well, yeah!  Ours is a special kind of love that only comes  
along once in a lifetime--  
  
Hyde:  (interrupting) Uh, Jackie?...and I mean this in the nicest way  
possible...  
  
Jackie looks at him expectantly.  
  
Hyde:  Shut up.  
  
Jackie gasps in outrage as Donna and Eric laugh.  Hyde grins at his  
girlfriend's pout and pulls her down into his lap after he settles  
himself in his favorite chair.  Jackie huffs slightly.  
  
Hyde:  So, where's everyone?  
  
Eric:  Laurie and Kelso are...somewhere and Fez had a wedding to attend  
with his host parents.  
  
Hyde:  (pointing to the game board)So...can we play too?  
  
Donna:  Sure.  We barely started anyway.  
  
Just then, the door to the basement slams open and Kelso and Laurie race  
inside.  Laurie is pummeling Kelso with her tiny fists.  
  
Kelso:  OW!  That really hurts, Laurie!  What's your problem?  
  
Laurie:  My problem is that you are an idiot!  
  
Donna:  I could have told you that.  
  
Laurie:  How can you just *forget* to put gas in the van?  
  
Kelso:  Easy!  When you kept bitching at me yesterday, you made the  
thought just slip my mind.  
  
Laurie:  And I'm sure it didn't take much for the thought to just *slip*  
your mind, you moron!  
  
Kelso:  Bitch!  
  
Laurie:  Loser!  
  
Kelso:  (at a loss for a comeback)  Well....FINE!  That's just...FINE!  
  
He storms out.  
  
Laurie smirks triumphantly and spins around.  She sees Jackie sitting on  
Hyde's lap and her smile fades.  Hesitantly she approaches the smaller  
girl.  
  
Laurie:  (speaking quickly)  Uh, Jackie?  I just wanted to apologize to  
you for last night.  I didn't think when I saw you with those guys and  
I'm sorry for not telling the gang sooner.  I know we have our  
differences, but I hope you honestly don't think that I meant for you to  
get hurt.  
  
Eric, Donna, and Hyde are sitting shell shocked as Jackie thinks for a  
moment.  She sees that Laurie is being sincere for once.  
  
Eric:  (stunned)  Okay...now I *know* the world is going to end.  
  
Jackie:  (smiling tentatively)  It's cool, Laurie.  No hard feelings.  
  
Laurie:  (grinning)  Really?  You don't hate me?  
  
Hyde:  Yes   
  
Jackie:  (elbowing him)  Be nice, Steven.  
  
Hyde:  All right, all right!  We don't hate you...much.  
  
Laurie glares at him.   
  
Donna:  Eric?  Are you okay?  You're kind of quiet.  
  
Eric:  I'm still waiting for the world to end.  
  
Laurie smiles at Donna and Jackie when she sees how cozy Hyde and the  
tiny brunette are acting.  
  
Laurie:  Well, girls, it looks like our plan worked!  
  
There is a long silence.  
  
Hyde:  What plan?  
  
Eric, pretending he doesn't know about the plan so Hyde won't kick his  
ass, jumps in.  
  
Eric:  Yeah, what plan, Laurie?  
  
Laurie, realizing she said too much, looks stricken.  
  
Jackie:  (stammering)  Uh, what Laurie means is that we planned to have  
an interesting time last night...and we did!  Didn't we, girls?  
  
Donna and Laurie nod enthusiastically.  A little too enthusiastically.   
Hyde looks as if he doesn't believe a word that comes out of their  
mouths.  
  
Hyde:  (warningly)  Jackie....  
  
Jackie jumps up from Hyde's lap with an almost desperate grin gracing  
her lips.    
  
Jackie:  Wow!  Look at the time, baby.  Gotta go...do that thing.   
(blows a hasty kiss at Hyde and races out the door)  
  
Hyde turns to Donna next with one eyebrow raised, and Donna jumps up  
too; edging to the door with Laurie following close behind.  
  
Donna:  (nervously) Yeah...we better go too.  So we can help her--  
  
Laurie:  With that thing...she needs to do...  
  
With that said, the two girls hightail it out the door.  After a moment  
Hyde turns to Eric.  
  
Hyde:  Spill, Forman.  
  
Eric:  (Doing that innocent look)  What?  Uh..what makes you think I  
know anything?  
  
Hyde:  Because you and Donna are joined at the hip.  
  
Eric:  (laughing nervously)  We are not...(stops laughing at Hyde's  
glare and cups his ear as if someone is calling him, but no one is)   
What was that, Donna?  You need help with that thing?  (looks at Hyde  
and stands)  I better go help them... with... that thing...    
  
Eric runs out the door after the girls.  
  
  
The end


End file.
